The Darkest Night
by Arclightofemarr
Summary: On one of the darkest nights in Norrath, evil comes out to play.
1. Chapter 1

I did this story right after Guild War. Unlike Guild War this tale isn't based on an actual adventure I had with The Ring of Destiny. This tale was created as a result of a unique occurence in Everquest. Every Halloween strange things would happen in the game. Skeletons would attack the Qeynos hills, Undead dragons would roam the Rathe Mountains. These encounters would often prove fatal for anyone caught in them until the guilds could mobilize and stop them. This tale is based off those events. The story introducesmore of my friends and has some of my favorite quotes from them and others. It still amuses me that Meiera smacked me for scaring her with this story.

CHAPTER 1: An Ominous Beginning

"Ok people here we go. Stay focused," Arclight warned as his group made their way through the forest. Closing his eyes, he mentally called out, Vdaan, is your group ready?

We're assembled Arclight, responded Vdaan telepathically. We'll meet your group at the edge of forest as planned.

Ok Vdaan, We'll be there soon. said Arclight. The knight peered around the forest surrounding his group, but night had shrouded his vision. A dragon could wander by and the group would never know of it. Getting a better grip on the massive war hammer he carried, Arclight continued through the dark trees. Careful out there Vdaan. We still haven't explored this area much so there is no telling what's out there.

There is a lot of new unexplored lands being discovered. We'll just have to be careful and wing it Arc, Vdaan replied.

You just be careful too Arc. No getting lost this time, Uudy jokingly cautioned her friend.

I'm not sensing the presence of any creatures in the forest. He should be pretty safe Uudy. reported Teidden

We're almost to the river guys, we'll follow it to the edge of the forest. said Arclight. The knight winced as he heard the sounds he and his group were making as they continued along the path. In the eerie silence of the woods, each twig snapping sounded painfully loud. As if the night wasn't spooky enough during these dark times, Arclight thought to himself. Still the moon let off enough of a glow that knight could find his way. Making sure the other Ring members were with him, Arclight walked down the dimly moonlit path. A rustling of leaves to his left caused the paladin to raise his weapon to swing, but it was a few squirrels moving through the night. Arclight lowered his weapon with a grin. The smile was quickly wiped off the knight's face as a magical darkness surrounded him causing his vision to go from dark to pitch black.

"What the..," was all Arclight could say before something large and heavy knocked him over. Lying on the ground unable to see, the knight felt claws rake and strike his armor seeking the blood underneath. The cries and shouts of the other ring members sounded around him as they too were attacked. Fangs scratched into Arclight's helmet as the creature tried to bite his head off. In desperation the paladin used his gauntlet to drive his fingers like a knife into what he hoped was the creature's throat. What ever it was it howled in pain and ceased attacking long enough for Arclight to get both hands on his weapon. One swing from the war hammer was enough to knock the monster off of him and allow Arclight to stumble backwards to his feet.

Arclight what's going on! I sense the presence of several creatures near your group! called out Teidden.

We're being attacked! Arclight shouted. Still blind and backing up Arclight tried to listen to where everyone was. Taking a step backwards, he found to his dismay there was nothing underneath him. As he felt the air rush up around him, Arclight knew he was falling a long way down and the landing wouldn't be pretty.

There was a terrible crunch as the paladin landed on his right shoulder and his blind eyes went wide with pain. Unable to stand Arclight was just barely able to hold onto his war hammer with his left hand as he couldn't move his right arm at all. Fighting past the pain the knight cast a healing spell. Doing his best to ignore the sick feeling of the bone in his arm slipping back into place, the paladin's vision finally cleared as the dark spell wore off. Getting his surroundings he saw he was at the bottom of a drop off near the river that would eventually lead out of the forest. Something growled down at him from the top of the drop off. Grabbing his war hammer Arclight began running along the river. He hoped he could reach the other group and even the odds. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"There you are Arc, what happened?" Vdaan asked as Arc tried to catch his breath.

"Some sort…of magic…blinded me and the others. Then something attacked us. I never got to see what it was," Arclight gasped out. The dark elf suddenly shoved Arclight out of the way as a claw tore into the tree he had been leaning on. Vdaan drew his two weapons and attacked the thing. What ever it was it was at least six feet tall and the claws on its four legs looked like they could rend solid steel. Vdaan's blades hacked into it driving it back. The monster roared and sprang at Vdaan but a solid club on the snout by Arclight's war hammer was enough to stop the thing. Shaking it head it swiped at Arclight throwing the paladin against a tree.

Uudy summon us and get us out of here NOW! shouted Vdaan telepathically. As the thing stalked toward a dazed Arclight it paid no heed to the wounds it took from Vdaan's blades. Arclight began to glow for a moment and then disappeared. The creature snarled in rage and turned to vent its fury on Vdaan, but the warrior began to glow as well and disappeared. The glow faded from Vdaan and Arclight's armor as they appeared by Uudy and the others. Teidden immediately began to weave healing spells over Arclight.

"I swear Arclight there was nothing. I didn't sense so much as a rat!" exclaimed Teidden.

"I believe ya Teidden. Kayote went through that forest yesterday and said it was empty. It should have been totally safe. This wasn't a random attack, someone did this to us," Arclight insisted as the healing energy seeped into him.

It was almost dawn when they recovered the corpses of the other guild members. As Crave began to cast the spells that would resurrect the dead, Vdaan and Arclight waited by Teidden to see if forest had any other threats.

"I can't detect a thing guys I don't even those things are from here," reported Teidden.

"Arc! Get over here quick!" called Crave in a panic. "My resurrection spell isn't working its like they're gone!" Arclight hurried over and began to channel the divine power within him to cast his own spell. The magic began to surround him as he reached out passed the veil of life to call his companions back. But he received no answer for his spell. It was as if his friend's spirit had faded into nothing. Both the paladin and the cleric were powerless to restore their companions, they were gone.


	2. The search for answers

CHAPTER 2: The Search for Answers.

Taking their fellow guild member's bodies back to the castle of the Ring of Destiny, the group met Shaderlee at the entrance. He instructed the group to follow him up to the great hall. The sight that awaited them was horrible. The bodies of several other guild members were laid out on the giant table in the hall. The hall looked more like a morgue then a meeting room.

"The officers and some of the guild members are in the court yard discussing this. I suggest you join them. I'll remain here to restore them when we find out what's wrong," instructed Shaderlee. Arclight and the others walked past the table silently, none of them wanting to believe what they had just seen. As they entered the courtyard Ckorik saw and motioned them sit down and join those already gathered.

"I take it you are aware of the situation then?" Ckorik asked. Vdaan nodded yes before Ckorik continued, "I'll fill you in on what we know so far. This…condition, is limited to the Ring. I've contacted allies else where and their spells are functioning normally. Unfortunately they also are unable to restore our dead comrades. This leads me to believe that something has happened to their spirits, something that prevents our spells from returning them to us. Aenau believes this may be connected to the Night of Darkness." If the situation had unnerved the members of the Ring of Destiny before, it out right scared them now. Even Vdaan and Arclight shuddered at the mention of that night.

Meiera saw everyone's reaction to what Ckorik said and asked, "What could possibly spook you guys so? Especially after all we've faced?"

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it Meiera. The Night of Darkness was the name Aerich used to describe several disasters that seem to take place at the same time every year for the last few years," explained Ckorik.

"Disaster is an understatement for what they were. I remember back when I was just starting to adventure as a ranger," Kayote said. "I came back to the Qeynos hills just after one of those nights. I was told the quiet hills I knew so well had been laid to waste by undead skeletons. The skeletons appeared out of no where the moment the sun set. Some were as tall as buildings. They were stronger then normal, like that night had given them new power. Several groups of rangers and paladins had been sent to eliminate the threat. I heard they all died."

"Well…some of us got away Kayote," Arclight replied softly.

"Damn you were in that Arc?" Kayote asked in surprise.

"Ya that was back when I was just a rookie myself." Arclight said as he recalled the fight. "Those skeletons were killing everything so quickly that a few of us dragged our wounded butts into the blackburrow and hid there while trying to recover. We figured we'd take our chances with the gnolls rather then let the skeletons finish us off. But a lot of good people died in that fight…many friends."

"It wasn't any better in Kithicor Arc," Teidden responded. "The ghosts and specters went mad attacking anything they could. They came to Rivervale and…

"Stole all the pies?" interrupted Yaman as he rolled his eyes. "How tragic for the halflings."

Teidden scowled and replied, "No Yaman, and this is nothing to joke…"

"Someone one say PIES!" asked Madhacks as he sprang up from the grass he had been napping on.

Teidden just sighed and bounced a pebble off of Madhacks helmet. "Go back to sleep Mad," he replied.

"Moorg knows most of us remember da year the Temple of Hate released big dead dragons that haunted Rathe Mountains for many nights," spoke the troll shadow night.

"Yes Moorg we remember, and most of us remember several guilds being wiped out in the struggle to rid the mountains of them." answered Ckorik. "The Night of Darkness has been the cause of many evil things and Aen thinks its happening again. Arclight survived his first Night of Darkness by keeping clear of it. Until we have a better idea of what we are up against I suggest you do the same and stay in the guild keep."

"At best it seems the safest course of action," said Aenau.

"We still need some clearer answers," pointed out Chielings. "I want some of you spell casters to come with me to the store room. Hopefully we can dig up Aerich's old journals. I know he was researching the Night of Darkness. Hopefully he found out something can use to give us an edge."

Quorthon and Arclight joined several of the spell casters as they descended the stairway to the guild storage room. Not so heavily protected or guarded as the guild vault, there was still a few traps Chielings and Schadoe had to disarm before they entered. Several glowing lights flew out of Wickedbrat's hand to various holders illuminating the room. The room was full of shelves, old boxes, and junk.

"ACHOO," sneezed Meiera as she breathed the dusty air. "Doesn't anyone clean down here?"

"Sorry Mei, somewhere between saving norrath and saving ourselves we forgot to dust the storeroom. I'll bring it up at the next officers meeting," Chielings replied with a sarcastic laugh. "Ok start digging folks." Everyone began searching through the various boxes and scattered tomes.

"EWW," cried Uudy. "Do we really need to be saving a box full of gnoll fangs?"

"Oops keep meaning to turn those in for free drinks. Just toss it onto those shelves Uudy," replied Chielings.

"Hey Arc isn't that your old lance hanging from the wall?" asked Tasheaba as she shook some of the dust from her robes.

"You bet it is Tash," Arc replied taking the lance from where it was hanging. The lance began to glow with a soft holy light. "The Lance of Thunder is still bonded to me, its powers can only be used by me. It will remain here till the day I die and then another paladin will use it to take up the fight."

"ACHOO…then I hope that lance gets awful dusty Arc," said Meiera rubbing her nose.

"Hey this box has a ton of different dragon scales in it!" exclaimed Wickedbrat.

"Where did you find those?" inquired Aenau.

"In a box marked 'love notes from Berit to Medicuus," replied Wickedbrat.

"Oh ya I wrote that so no one would mess them," answered Chielings.

"They're worthless now anyways Wicked, lets keep looking." replied Tinkwell.

"Hey guys this shelf is filled with journals. Some of them are yours Arc." Uudy called out.

"Ya I like to pen some of my more interesting adventures. Are Aerich's notes there as well?" Arclight asked.

"I don't know. I found some tomes written by Aerich but I can barely translate them." Uudy replied frustrated.

"Here let me have a look at it," said Tasheaba as she began reading over Uudy's shoulder. "What a mess, every other sentence is in a different language!"

"Looks like Aerich used a lot of different sources for his research. This is written in old Draconian and Ancient Erudian. Some of it is in script I've never even seen before," explained Wickedbrat.

"So how the hell do we translate it then?" Chielings asked impatiently.

"I'll take it to the Great Library in Odus. We should be able to translate it there," decided Wickedbrat as she picked up the tome. Magic encircled her as she disappeared.

"Come on Sis, they'll need our help." Uudy told Tasheaba as magic gates opened teleporting the other two casters.

"Damn it I wish they'd wait for us for a change," cursed Quorthon. "Come on Arc I guess we got to walk to the Hall of Portals."

Meiera just giggled and replied, "That's because we ladies know how to travel." Magic gathered around her and she disappeared as well.

Arclight simply let out a sigh and said, "That's it. I'm gonna go find Lyn or one of the other shamans and buy a couple dozen teleport potions."

Schadoe laughed and tossed Arclight a crystal vial saying, "Here Arc but I doubt it'll help. As long as I've been with Meiera I've never seen anybody keep up with her.

After entering several portals Quorthon and Arclight reached Erudin. A very elegant and tranquil city, Erudin housed one of the largest libraries in Norrath. Located in the center of the city. The tomes that lined the walls of the library were packed with as much knowledge and wisdom as the Erudites could store in them. Many of the books predated the building of the first human city of Qeynos.

If anyone could translate the ancient languages Aerich used, it would be the librarians there. Upon entering the Great Library Arclight and Quorthon saw their fellow guild members working with several of the librarians at a large table covered in scrolls, maps, and tomes. Meiera looked up from the table with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What kept you two?" She asked with a giggle.

"Arc got lost again," replied Quorthon ignoring the scowl his companion threw him.

Walking up behind Wickedbrat as she was reading, Quorthon slipped his hand into hers.

"Your distracting me again hun," Wickedbrat said smiling as she continued to work.

"Good," Quorthon replied with a mischievous chuckle. Uudy just shook her head at the two and took Aerich's tome up to Ignacia Rellasp one of the Sages at the library.

"Were you able to find any reference to what we've translated already?" asked Uudy.

"One of our head sages Raine Beteria informed me that the enchanter's guild here in Erudin had some reference material on the Night of Darkness that would support Aerich's findings. She should be back with them soon," replied Ignacia. Arclight wandered off to a quiet corner of the library, his thoughts still on the recent attack he had survived.

Ckorik I need to speak with you for a moment, Arclight telepathically called out.

What is it Arclight? responded Ckorik.

I was thinking about the so called accident that happened to my group earlier, said Arclight.

Ah yes I was just discussing that with the other officers. Wait a moment while I link your mind to theirs, replied Ckorik. A second later Arclight sensed the presence of the other officers.

Well paladin you have something important you need to share with us, or are you just lost and looking for directions again? asked Aenau impatiently.

Bite me Aenau, Arclight replied. I was thinking about the forest I got ambushed in. I've been so wrapped up in the fact that our resurrection spells don't work that I didn't make the connection. What happened was no accident and who ever caused it probably knew of our spell failure.

We just came to that conclusion ourselves Arc, pointed out Vdaan. Like Teidden said there was nothing there. Those things came out of now where. We were set up.

Great we're in agreement on that. Next question is who did this and when do we go put the RoD stamp on his or her ass? asked Chielings.

Wait a second if this was a deliberate attack, then how the hell did they know where we'd be to set up the ambush? The only people who had that knowledge were other guild members! exclaimed Arclight.

And so the paladin reveals what I had feared, we have a traitor among us. said Ckorik. No one said anything but Arclight could feel the disbelief of the other officers as tried to accept what Ckorik just told them.

Ckorik…I can't believe it. I don't think anyone would stoop this low, especially one of our own! Ilyeana exclaimed.

For the moment Ilyeana, it's the only thing that makes sense. As rotten as it is to think about. replied Arclight.

That's our friends we're talking about! People who've saved our lives more times then we can count! protested Arnwolf.

For once I agree with the paladin. Aenau retorted. Quit letting your feelings cloud the facts. Too much is at stake for us to turn a blind eye.

But if that's the case then who the hell could it be? asked Qasar.

I'm not gonna let this turn into blind accusations. If you've got solid proof of someone's guilt come see me in private. Ckorik ordered. Otherwise keep your thoughts to yourself and keep this between the officers and Arclight. I also don't want you second guessing your people and I don't them second guessing each other. All of our guild members deserve better then that. Just…keep an open mind.

I'm sorry I still don't buy that one of us is responsible. Maecbeth replied.

Even a paladin may fall from grace Maec. It may only happen once in a blue moon or in this case once in a damn dark night, but it can happen. said Arclight as he recalled one of Qeynos's former commanders.

I'm going to go research the records at Neriak. They may have some answers the Erudites don't, decided Aenau.

Careful Aenau I want you to take some others with you to watch your back, insisted Ckorik. Get what you can and then get back here.

Have Erudites been able to uncover any new information Arc? Berit asked.

Not yet, the enchanter guild is doing some research for us. But Aenau's right, this is all tied to the Night of Darkness, replied Arclight.

What makes you say that? asked Ilyeana.

Cause I can feel it coming. Its like a chill on my skin. said Arclight. Paladins and Clerics are sensitive to evil like that. Even before I was a knight of Karana I could go outside and tell by the air there was going to be a storm, its just like that. There is something evil in the air. I can feel it growing. Don't know any specifics except… this is gonna be a bad one.

The researchers had returned with news so Meiera went to get Arclight. After they both returned Raine Beteria introduced the enchanter with her, "This is the leader of our enchanter guild Morganel Yaf."

"Greetings members of the Ring of Destiny. We of the Enchanter's guild hope you find our knowledge useful," said the spell weaver. "While the cause of the Night of Darkness is still unknown, we are only just beginning to unravel its effects. The magical energy released by these calamities is tremendous. The power seems almost divine in nature but completely corrupt and tainted."

"You have no idea where this power is coming from?" asked Quorthon.

"I'm afraid not," replied Raine. "We've had other spell casters attempt to research the night as well, but none seemed to make the great leaps your enchanter did. From what we were able to translate in his tome, the dark magic released on those nights seem to focus on the evil planes. Hate, Torment, Nightmare, and the other planes of existence that thrive on darkness and evil."

"Which is probably why we've seen so many attacks from each of those planes on these Nights," explained Morganel. "Creatures of the night, particularly undead spirits and cursed monsters seem to thrive and draw power from them. Almost everyone of these disasters orchestrated by a God or Goddess using the unnatural power of the Night of Darkness."

Which must be why we've had to bury so many companions on these nights. Arclight telepathically said to the other Ring members. Enemies that we were more then able to defeat usually, get blessed with evil strength and powers that we've never seen. Much less know how to fight against.

We should head back to the keep then. Quorthon decided. The others we'll need our help if that's what we up against.

"Thank you for your assistance," Tasheaba said. "We must return to our friends now."

"Take this pendant," said Morganel as she handed Meiera a necklace. The necklace was a silver chain with an onyx crescent moon. "It will allow you to contact me if you require further assistance."

"An excellent idea Morgenal," said Raine. The sage reached into her pocket and pulled out an emerald ring which she handed to Tasheaba. "If we discover anything else in the library, we'll contact you through this."

"Thank you for your assistance. We truly appreciate it," replied Uudy as she bowed. The group returned to the portals that would take them home.

Once they reached the keep Meiera and Arclight went to report to Ckorik at his study. Ckorik's study was filled with black spell books, staffs, wands, and strange spell components. The components ranged from small jewels and potions to bits and pieces of creatures the like of which Meiera hoped she'd never meet. Silver runes lined the dark red walls and ceiling. Arclight decided he was glad that Ckorik was such a powerful spell caster, because he'd make a lousy interior decorator.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Ckorik asked.

"Only that in the past the power of the Night of Darkness was used by several of the evil gods. We may be facing one of their schemes," replied Arclight.

Ckorik considered and thought about the possibility before responding, "That would be unlikely. All the gods have withdrawn from mortal affairs. Even if it was one of them. It is unlikely that they would single us out."

"Unlikely but not impossible," said Arclight.

"True enough," Ckorik replied. "Hopefully Aenau will discover something in Neriak. She's with Mizr N'Mar one of the sages there. I don't trust the bastard but Aen should be able to retrieve some information from him. It will take some time to complete her research so I suggest you both get some rest." Nodding in agreement Arclight and Meiera left. Walking through the hallways of the giant keep, Meiera paused outside the double twin doors to the great hall were so many of their companions now lay.

"I know what you mean now Arc," Meiera said her eyes not leaving the door. "About feeling the something evil in the air. It's like I can close my eyes and almost see it. Its out there and its not something you can use your weapons or my magic to stop. It just keeps getting closer and it scares me.

"Scares me too Meiera," replied Arclight. "But other things have scared me too. I'd rather face them instead of showing them that I was scared."

Meiera quietly walked over to the door and peeked inside at the bodies of her friends. "How do you face something that can't see or touch?

"I don't know Mei… but I know it starts with not giving up." Arclight told her as he pulled her away from the door. "You'll never get rid of the fear at least I never found a way to, but you go on as strong and with as much heart as you can. If you can do that, the fear will never takes anything from you. You beat evil by using every scrap of fight left in your heart. And on the day you lose you keep fighting anyways to win as much as you can before you go."

Meiera sighed a little managed to give Arclight a small smile as she replied, "I know Arclight I know, Vae Victus."

"Damn right little angel, never let anything beat you. Never give up. No matter how long it takes." Arclight said grinning. "This time I'm the one telling you to quit worrying and go get some sleep." Finally Meiera laughed as she went to her room to rest and Arclight walked back to his. Passing the great hall he caught a glimpse of the bodies inside. "Vae Victus." He said as he promised himself not to give up until his friends were back.


	3. A battle with the Unseen

CHAPTER 3: A Battle With the Unseen.

Arclight awoke to a pounding on his door. Who ever it was, they were hitting the door so hard the room shook with each knock. Throwing off the blankets Arclight got up and opened the door to find it was Moorg.

"Geez Moorg what is it?" asked Arclight. "You were bashing the door so hard, it's a wonder it didn't break."

"Moorg is sorry about the door but need Arc to come fast. Aenau is in trouble. Ckorik wants everyone in the hall now," explained the troll. Arclight rushed and threw on his armor and gear. Snatching up his giant war hammer, he hurried into the hall where everyone was gathered.

"I'll make this short folks cause we need to hurry," explained Ckorik. "Aenau was researching the Night of Darkness in Neriak. Berit took Chielings and a few others to protect her. When they left Neriak they were ambushed at the portal. Aenau managed to tell me that what ever is attacking them is something that has never been in Nektulos forest before. Now lets get to the portals and GO."

But as everyone entered the Hall of Portals they saw that something was very wrong with the gateways. The entrance to the portals looked distorted and warped. Each of the portals was flashing with blazing energy. Every now and then one of the portals would spit out a tiny bolt of fire or electricity.

"What the hell is going on with the portals Qasar?" Ckorik demanded.

"I'm not sure, they appear functional but just barely," replied Qasar.

"Its like some outside force is tampering with them," observed Siznitch.

"We don't have time for this crap!" Maecbeth shouted. "We need those portals NOW!"

"Well there is only one way to find out," said Speedi. Much to everyone's alarm Speedi ran up to one of the malfunctioning portals and jumped through it. A few seconds later Speedi contacted them telepathically, Its alright guys the portals still work.

DAMMIT SPEEDI, don't ever do that again ya scared the hell out of us! cursed Seek.

Heh sorry Seek, apologized Speedi.

With some reluctance the rest of the guild entered the portal. The portal dropped them off on the east part of the Nektulos Forest.

"Ok everyone, Berit and the others are holding their ground in the ruins to the west. Chielings says the creatures seem to be coming out of a portal north of the ruins near an obelisk. For every creature they kill another takes its place."

"Damn forest, I swear nothing good comes of this place. I should just torch the whole thing," snarled Iniaman.

"If things were different I would have let you, but we need to get Aen and the others out first." said Ckorik.

"Well lets get to it," said Arclight as he began to run to the west.

Wait Arclight! I'm positive we're being set up for another ambush! I bet you good platinum that the moment we attack, that portal spits out an army of those things! Ckorik shouted telepathically.

I agree I think the sneaky bastards are holding back. responded Berit.

"Whose ever behind isn't holding, They really want all of us dead," observed Arclight.

"Even so put yourself in their shoes for moment Arc and ask what you would do. Learning to think as they do is the key to finding them out," said Ckorik.

Berit how are you and the others holding up? asked Maecbeth.

It's a stand off so far. Do what you have to Ckorik we'll hold out as long as we can, Berit replied.

"How the hell do we get them out of there?" asked Ilyeana.

"Simple we're gonna walk right into the ambush," Ckorik answered. "We'll just do it on our terms. Ilyeana I want you to teleport Qasar, Iniaman, Blaizzen and Bloodwolfe to the mountains north of here. Spell casters, stop that portal. Bloodwolfe and Ilyeana watch their backs. You have five minutes, then we rush the ruins." Magic spun around Ilyeana and the others as they were teleported away. The rest of the ring began to form

a battle line.

"It'll be hard to keep from getting separated and to far spread out in this forest," pointed out Arnwolf as everyone got into position.

"We'll have to make do. Everyone look at the person next to you, don't stray to far from them." ordered Ckorik. "Watch each others back and we'll come out of this fine."

Guys I think they've figured out we're up to. There is a lot more of them, we're starting to get over whelmed! shouted Aenau telepathically.

"We can't wait any longer. Everyone CHARGE NOW!" ordered Ckorik.

There was little time lost in carrying out Ckorik's order. The Ring's fighters surged forward with the spell casters close behind them. Dayzd was the first to stumble on to one of the creatures. It appeared to be a giant set of animated armor made from blood soaked bone. Nothing like that had ever existed in Nektulos forest before so Dayzd attacked. His weapons hacked into the bone armor sending chips flying everywhere but it only seemed to make the thing angry. As Dayzd dodged the creatures fists, a hail of arrows from Echelon rained down on the gory foe. A fireball from Akirrah staggered the creature stopping its advance and Dayzd's weapons finally shattered it into a pile of bones.

"What a wuss I can't be….." Dayzd started to say when the blazing out line of a ghost made of fire rose up from the bone pile and attacked. "What the hell!" cursed Dayzd as the ghost's phantasmal claws burned into his armor. The heat radiating of the ghost was almost unbearable, and was leaving a trail of flame behind it as it hovered. Xanhechi quickly cast a spell deadly to undead. The creature let out a hellish scream as the dark energies pierced it. As a holy light fell from his blade Nusbak charged forward. His sword cleansed and tore the spirit from the world.

Ilyeana how's that portal coming? asked Ckorik I really do not want to face an army of these things.

We're having some trouble affecting the portal with our spells! called back Ilyeana.

Do what ever you got to do but get the damn thing closed, ordered Ckorik.

South of the fighting, a single spectator watched the battle unfold from the top of a hill. His armor was as black as night and it covered every inch of him. The spikes coming out of his armor and the mask on his helm, made him look more demon then man. He did not react, much less seem the least bit concerned as several tree roots sprang from the ground and seized his feet.

"I should have guessed one of the Ring's bloodhound rangers would sniff me out," said armored man his voice muffled by his mask.

Voltamor stepped out from behind the tree that had concealed him. "I decided I wanted to see the one who caused all this," Voltamor replied. Then with a look of utter contempt the ranger ripped his blades from their sheath's. "I also decided I was gonna cut you into…very…tiny…pieces."

The man drew his own blade, a two handed sword that shed an evil green light. With one swing he cut the roots holding him. Stepping towards the ranger he leveled his glowing blade at Voltamor. "I'll give you this, the Ring is proving a little harder to kill then expected. Your leader was able to see through the ambush. I'll have to deal with that interfering fool later. But since you are so eager to join your friends then I'll be overjoyed to send you to the abyss."

Far north from all of this, Iniaman was rapidly losing his temper. None of the spells he or Qasar were casting had any affect on the portal and more of those armor creatures were coming through.

"Guys we need to think of something fast or we're the ones that are gonna need saving." Ilyeana said with more then just a touch of concern in her voice.

"Well I got an idea, I just hope it's a good one," replied Qasar.

We can't hold out any longer. We'll have to make a run for it. Aenau shouted desperately.

Rangers find them. Spell casters burn those damn bone armors to the ground. ordered Ckorik.

Their armor seems to resist a lot of our spells, reported Xanhechi.

Fighters use what ever techniques you can to crack that armor. We must hurry! shouted Arnwolf.

Voltamor's blades practically spun as they cut and weaved trying to pierce the dark swordsman's armor. At the same time Volt was careful to avoid that glowing sword. Volt didn't know what his opponents sword could do and he no intention of finding out. But the black armored fighter continued his advance, heedless of Voltamor's deadly attack.

Finally Qasar telepathically called out to the others, The portal is sealed Ckorik. There won't be any more to stop us now.

Not a moment too soon. Get down here help us finish the rest. ordered Ckorik.

I can sense Aenau's presence! Come on Janlail lets GO! Grizlycub shouted. Running through the forest as fast as he could Grizlycub saw Aenau being pursued by one of the monsters. The creature finally punched through Aenau's protective spells and sent her crashing to the ground. As the creature stood over her Janlail slammed into it driving it back. Grizlycub began firing arrows at it to distract it while Janlail scooped up Aenau and began running back to the others.

The enchanted blade continued to get closer and closer to Voltamor with each swing. Who ever this guy is, he's relentless the ranger decided. Still attempting to dodge as fast as he could, Voltamor never passed up a chance to swipe at the fighter with his blades. With a roar of anger the swordsman released an over head slash at Voltamor that just barely missed him. The green glowing blade bit deep into the tree behind him becoming stuck. Taking the advantage Voltamor lunged forward with his blades. The armored fighter knocked the blades aside with his gauntlet and seized the ranger by the throat. Slamming Voltamor into the tree to stun him, the swordsman tossed the ranger down the hill. Rolling to his feet Voltamor used his magically enhanced speed to race back to the top of the hill. But when he reached the top the black armored man was gone.

As Meiera's magic restored and healed Aenau, Ckorik helped her get to her feet. "What about the others?" asked Aenau as she wiped some blood off her forehead with her hand.

"We haven't found anyone else yet." Ckorik answered slowly.

There is only a few left. Tear em apart and get to the ruins! ordered Maecbeth. The moment the last one of those creatures was killed, the Ring raced towards the ruins.

They were much to their despair, too late. The bodies of their friends were hung like a display from the walls of the ruins. Who ever was behind this taunting them by using such a cruel show of power. For a moment the Ring could only look in horror at what had befallen their companions.

"By the gods, Dayzd cut them down." Ckorik ordered with a pained hiss.

The bodies were laid out and resurrection spells were cast again. As before they had no effect. Trying to ignore the sight of more of his companions laid out, Voltamor walked up to Ckorik.

"There is something you and the remaining officers should see," explained Voltamor. Ckorik and the other officers followed Voltamor back to the hill where he had fought the black armored swordsman. "He was gone when I got back up the hill. I wasn't even able to sense him with my powers."

"You fought him Volt, what did he fight like. Would you say he's a warrior, a berserker, or maybe even a shadow knight?" asked Ckorik as he examined the sword still stuck in the tree.

"I don't know. He didn't use any spells but he fought like he thought he was unstoppable. More a butcher then a swordsman," explained Voltamor slowly as he recalled the fight.

"He was a knight," a voice from behind them called out.

"Geez Arclight you startled the hell out of us," said Ilyeana.

"Sorry my curiosity got the better of me," replied Arclight.

"Well paladin, what makes you say he was a knight?" asked Aenau.

"I recognize the sword, its called a Chaos Sword. They are forged in the Plane of Time. Only a shadow knight or a paladin may unlock its power," explained Arclight.

"Are you sure Arc?" asked Ckorik.

"Was the sword doing this while you were fighting him Volt?" Arclight grabbed the hilt and the sword began to glow green again.

"Yes it was," replied Voltamor.

"It was a knight then. Whether it was a knight of light or darkness I wouldn't be able to say," Arclight answered. The officers recalled Arclight's words from before, "Even a paladin may fall from grace."

"Now that Voltamor has given us an enemy to watch out for we should return to guild keep before he strikes again. Lets go get the others," ordered Ckorik.

As they began to walk back Arclight turned to Qasar and asked, "Just how did you guys get that portal closed?"

"Oh that," answered Qasar. "All I did was tell Iniaman he could burn the forest down."

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!" everyone shouted. Instantly everyone's gaze swung to the north, expecting to see a roaring forest fire headed their way.

"Easy guys he didn't burn the whole forest down," explained Ilyeana quickly. "He just blew up a few select trees to bury the portal so nothing could get out of it."

"…………………….I need a beer," decided Arclight. He was not alone on that decision.

Once everyone was back at the keep Arclight went into the store room to get a few bottles for everyone. Arclight you need to come to the north tower now! On the balcony hurry! Meiera's panicked voice sounded in Arc's mind. Startled the bottle slipped from Arclight's grasp and shattered on the floor. With a curse Arclight raced over to the north tower's balcony. Meiera and several of the others were there staring at the sky.

"What's going on Mei?" Arclight asked as the wind began to toss his cloak around.

"The sun is setting," Meiera answered pointing to the sun as it began to disappear beneath the hills. "Its only noon and yet the sun is setting."

"I've never seen anything like that," remarked Vixenne. The already dark and cloudy sky around the keep grew even darker as night began.

"It's the Night of Darkness," Arclight finally spoke.

"It can't be the Night of Darkness! It's still three days away before that damn thing is suppose to be!" Kenlain protested.

"I know Ken. But I also know this is the Night. Its here I can feel it!" insisted Arclight. The wind increased and the forest that surrounded and hid the castle began to shake and tremble. The clouded night sky had turned an ominous dark pink color as if it was going to snow, yet it remained an unusually hot. Even with the wind that now tore at the keep.

"The paladin is correct." Aenau spoke as she and Ckorik walked out on to the balcony carrying torches. "The night is early…but it is here."

The onyx crescent pendant Meiera wore began to glow dark green as an image of Erudin's head enchanter appeared before them. "Greetings to the Ring of Destiny," said Morganel Yaf. "I fear the dark night is upon us far sooner then we were ready for. What ever god or deity is behind this we have been unable to determine. But the tranquil oceans around our city have become angry and turbulent with the night. Who ever it is will use this power soon. It's to early for us to know where the first disaster will take place but we'll contact you when we know. I'm sorry "

As her image faded away Ckorik telepathically spoke to the rest of the Ring through out the keep. Well the Night of Darkness is here. No one should leave the sanctuary of the keep till we know what we are up against. Clerics keep trying the occasional spell to see if you can bring our comrades back. Spell casters get together in the courtyard. Try and come up with some solutions. Fighters…keep your blades and your wits sharp and be ready to go at any time.

Arclight immediately turned away from the dark skies and entered the keep. With out pausing to gather supplies or stock up on food he went directly to his room where he retrieved his war hammer. Taking only a moment to inspect the glowing holy weapon, he swung the hammer over his shoulder and headed straight for the portals. Upon entering the room he saw that the energy flaring from the portals had increased. Arclight only hoped that they still functioned as he found the portal he was looking for.

"Need some company Arc?" a voice behind him asked.

Arclight was startled for a moment. Carefully keeping a neutral and innocent look on his face he turned and faced Uudy.

"No, but thank you hun. You should probably stay here. Its too dangerous to go out on a night like this," explained Arclight.

"It's no safer for you knight. Ckorik thinks it's a bad idea for anyone to venture out into the night," Uudy replied.

Mentally wincing at the ice in her voice, Arclight tried to give a better explanation. "He's right I know, but I have something quick I should take care of. It shouldn't be anything dangerous I should be fine but on the odd chance it isn't…."

"On the odd chance it isn't, you should have help," interrupted Uudy.

Arclight groaned and struggled to find the right words. "Any other time you'd be right. Any other time I'd be overjoyed to have you by my side. But this is something only I can do. I have to be alone to do it."

Not liking his hasty explanation one bit Uudy scowled. "……Just promise me you'll be careful Arc," she requested.

Arclight gave her a quick hug. "I promise hun, I really do. Now I should be going." Arclight turned back to the portal. Pausing a moment before he jumped in he said, "And don't send Seek or Kayote to keep an eye on me either."

"Damn knight must be a mind reader," scowled Uudy as she watched him leave.

The portal dropped Arclight off in the Plane of Tranquility. Instead of the usual stars the night sky was clouded and stormy. The Plane of Tranquility never had a cloudy day in its existence yet on this night wind tore through the peaceful land and waves slashed at the shore. Increasing his pace Arclight made his way into a cave which finally took him to his goal. The portal to the Bastion of Thunder lay before him.

Back at the castle Ckorik was wandering through the hallways trying to sort out the pieces of the puzzle that plagued the Ring. Having contacted Mizr N'Mar to make sure the Temple of Hate was not involved this time, he found himself running low on suspects.

Opening the door to his study he walked over the rune covered floor to his desk. Sitting down Ckorik rested his forehead against his clawed hand as he tried to find clues and hints to the identity of the on who threatened the Ring. The attacks, the swordsman, the enemies ability, knowledge, all had to connect some how. They all had to fit some how. I am so close he thought to himself. I can almost make sense of it all. If only pieces of the puzzle would come together. It was then with an almost frightening clarity, he instinctively knew he was not alone in his study.

"Hail the Master Necromancer of the Ring of Destiny." A voice spoke from shadows behind his bookshelves. Stepping out from the shadows, a knight in black armor approached Ckorik

Ckorik stood with an angry hiss, "I take it you are the one Voltamor fought in Nektulos. The one who is responsible for all this." Ckorik raised one of his claws to gather magic for a spell, but the energy fizzled and refused to obey. Four tiny blue statues in each corner of the room glowed absorbing the spell.

"It cost us a small fortune in blue diamond dust but we felt you were to much of a threat for us to leave your spells intact," the black knight explained.

"Us? We? So you are not the only one we shall punish for this atrocity?" Ckorik asked calmly.

"I fail to see how you will punish us," the knight told Ckorik. "Your spells have been taken from you and the one I serve has power over death and the darkness. Unfortunately we can not allow ourselves to be revealed to the Ring yet, so your fate has been decided. You should feel honored. Typically we would not have gone to all this trouble, but you've proven too risky to be left alive." Drawing his blade he leveled it at Ckorik's scaled face.

Without even taking his eyes off the knight, Ckorik snatched up a potion off his desk and threw it. The potion shattered off the knight's black breastplate and burst in to purple flames that covered the knight. With a lizard like snarl Ckorik seized the knight by the throat. Throwing him against the wall Ckorik squeezed as hard as he could to kill the knight, not caring about the burns his claws received.

"The Ring would have buried you sooner or later, I'm just going to save them the trouble." Hissed Ckorik. A bolt of magic struck Ckorik from behind. Letting go of the burning knight he turned to face this new threat. "YOU," was all he had time to say before another bolt struck him.


	4. Out of the Dark and into the Night

CHAPTER 4: Out the Dark and Into the Night

Any other time Arclight would have smiled at the sound of thunder. But compared to the storm of darkness he had just left, the sound just seemed small and insignificant. The halls of the Bastion of Thunder lay empty and deserted as though they were forgotten. In this place there seemed to be no life, only the sound of faint thunder.

For a moment Arclight had trouble speaking. Then clearing the bitterness from his throat he shouted out, "I know you're here old one." The words echoed throughout the empty halls. If anyone heard Arclight's call they did not respond to it. "I need your help, I can't let the Ring face this alone." Yet no reply graced Arclight's request. "If you won't help you could at least tell me who's killing my friends," Arclight snarled as he spoke that last word. His infamous temper started to break as he shouted out, "You could at least tell me why damn it! Why won't you help us!" His anger bleed to sadness as he asked quietly, "Why did you leave?" Arclight just leaned against the wall suddenly very tired. The medallion of Karana he always wore, swung back and forth against his armor like a reminder of something he had forgotten. Something he had lost.

Pushing himself off the wall Arclight walked back to the portal. He paused for a moment and with a clear voice spoke defiantly to the walls around him, "Well what ever your reasons are, I figured I owed ya a chance to explain." With a snort he continued, "Actually I owe ya a lot more then that, but its all I can afford at the moment, I've got friends who need my help."

"They are good friends Paladin of Karana, worth helping." A voice called out startling Arclight.

"Askr! Where is he? Where is the Rainkeeper?" asked Arclight.

"He asked me to come and answer what questions I could. His help is always there to the guardians of his storm. His door is always open," replied Askr. Arclight breathed a little easier as he calmed down.

"Is one of the other gods responsible for the mess out there? Are our spells failing because of them?" asked Arclight.

"Your spells are working fine Arclight. It is the spirits that you are trying to call back that have disappeared," answered Askr. "Someone has taken them. Someone who has remained shrouded from my sight. But is not one of the gods, of this I am certain. A mortal is doing this paladin."

"If its mortal then I can kill it. Can you tell me where he or she is?" Arclight asked.

"Their evil hovers like a storm over your keep," answered Askr. "You should return to the Ring."

"Damn," cursed Arclight. "Thank you for your assistance Askr and thank Karana as well." The knight turned to leave again but once more he paused before stepping into the portal. With a slight turn of his head he whispered, "Askr?"

"Yes?" Askr responded patiently.

"Tell the old man that Norrath is a dry place without his rain." Arclight said as he walked through the portal.

Askr smiled as he walked back down the empty halls. "Worry not knight. We are with you always."

Fortunately the portal from the portal from the Plane of Tranquility still functioned as Arclight entered the keep. Arclight looked at the blazing portals behind him and hoped they would function long enough for the Ring to get the job done.

"There you are Arclight I was worried," Uudy said as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the hallway. "Aenau needs to see you right away. What ever it is it is, it sounds important."

"Why didn't she just call me?" Arclight asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but you should go see her right now," replied Uudy. They both paused outside the door to Ckorik's study as they heard a lot of yelling coming from it.

"Good luck," whispered Uudy as she left.

Arclight opened the door and saw the remaining officers there. Maecbeth looked like he was going to have heart attack from all the shouting he was doing and the others didn't look so well either. They all stopped and looked at Arclight as he shut the door behind him.

"Where the hell have you been Arclight," Qasar asked.

"I had something I needed to take care of. What the hell is goi…" Arclight stopped as he saw blood on the floor. Lifting his gaze up to match Aenau's glare he asked, "Where is Ckorik?"

"While you were gone someone managed to sneak in here and beat Ckorik in a fight." Aenau explained coldly. "He's now laid out with the others. We found this here as well." Aenau placed a blood stained lance on the desk. It was the Lance of Thunder.

"My lance," Arclight whispered in understanding.

"That's why we need to know where you were Arc," explained Ilyeana as gently as she could.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW! I will speak with the paladin alone," ordered Aenau.

"Aen you can't belie-," Maecbeth tried to protest before the other officers pulled him through the hall door leaving the two alone. For a moment the two just glared at each other.

Then with as much sarcasm as he could muster Arclight said, "So how do Dark elves interrogate prisoners Aen? Am I going to have to go through the thumb screws or the branding irons? What's it going to be? Ya got a spare torture rack lying around-"

Aenau slammed the lance down on the desk with loud crack, "Don't tempt me knight, I'd probably find the distraction most enjoyable. I'll spell it out for you incase you need a little clarity into the situation. We have a traitor among us. Half of our officers and comrades lying dead on the table in the great hall waiting for us to find a way to restore them. On top of it all we're facing the darkest of evil nights imaginable. So I'm going to ask you this once and I don't want any jokes damn it. I want a straight answer, where…were…you."

"I was at Torden, the Bastion of Thunder," said Arclight sincerely.

Confused Aenau asked, "What were you doing there?"

"Getting a few answers I needed," explained Arclight. "I had questions, personal ones that couldn't wait for the dawn."

Aenau thought it over in her mind before she walked around the desk and pointed the lance at his chest. "I'll take your word for now. Its rare for any of my kind to give any kind of trust like that. Such acts are supposed to be for the foolish and the dead. The people in the Ring are starting to convince me that trust has some value. Don't prove me wrong paladin."

Arclight's glare softened and he bowed his head. "I'll try not to disappoint Aen." Looking back up at her he quoted evenly, "Every knight falls, it's the just ones that rise again."

Aenau nodded and waited a moment before continuing, "Did you learn anything at Torden?"

"Ya who ever we are up against, it isn't a deity. Its someone flesh and blood like you and me. If we can find em, we can kill em. We just need…to unmask them. That's the problem." Arclight began pacing back and forth trying to think it out. "Did they take Aerich's journal when they were in the store room?"

"No," replied Aenau surprised. "It wasn't there, Wickedbrat put it in the Vault for safe keeping. Do you think they may go after it?"

"Its just a guess but its possible," replied Arclight as he paced back and forth. "Where's Meiera? I'm gonna go talk to her and see if we can hammer out an idea of who's behind this."

"She's up on the North Tower with Schadoe, Seek, and Uudy" answered Aenau.

"Good maybe between the five of us we can figure something out." Arclight went to open the door, but as he turned the doorknob all the officers fell through the door. It was obvious they had been listening in.

"Oh honestly!" said Aenau with a mischievous grin. "I was only going to torture him a little." Arclight quickly made a hasty retreat while the officers sighed.

Aenau and the other officers held a private meeting to discuss the dire situation the Ring was up against, while Arc and a few others did the same in the north tower. Down below all of this the gates in the Hall of Portals continued to get worse as the night progressed. One of portals flared and sparked as it widened to let something larger then normal in. Something huge, and it was not alone.

The officers had just about finished their meeting when Victorine burst into the room. Bleeding and wounded it was obvious she ran into something liked the taste of druids.

"By Tunare! Vic what happened to you!" exclaimed Ilyeana as she began casting healing spells on her wounded comrade.

"We are under attack," Victorine gasped out. "A bunch of creatures came out of the Hall of Portals. One of the portals must have been damaged enough to let those things in!"

"You know which portal it was?" Arnwolf asked quickly.

"I'm afraid not. I've never seen creatures like that before!" Victorine replied shaking.

Everyone we are under attack! Fall back to the main hall and regroup there! Aenau telepathically ordered.

Shadoa and Kayote were in the food storage room grabbing a quick snack when the doors burst open. Some sort of ethereal serpent creature with many tentacles whipping around its body stood in the door way. The tentacles shot out towards the two knocking over tables and chairs in the process. Shadoa was able to duck past the ones aimed at him and Kayote simply hacked off the spectral appendages. Running toward the creature to finish it off, Kayote found himself entrapped by more ghostly tentacles that sprang from the creature. The creature lifted the ranger off the ground and began to choke him. Shadoa's blades blurred past Kayote slicing him free.

The angry serpent tried to send more tentacles after him but Shadoa grabbed Kayote's arm and dragged him through the door on the other side of the room. Rushing down the hall the two came face to face with what could only be described as two six foot skinless cats. The bloody creatures stalked toward the hissing and rearing back to pounce. A fireball flew past Kayote and Shadoa striking the cats and stopping them. Both Ring members turned and saw Yaman summoning an elemental made of solid ice. Letting the elemental continue the fight, the three fled down the halls.

There making their way to the ground floors of the keep reported Voltamor.

We can't let them get to the Great Hall. Regroup fast folks. ordered Arnwolf.

Not from the north tower Uudy, Seek, Schadoe, Meiera, and Arclight were slowly fighting there way through what seemed to be an endless army of phantoms. Warriors and soldiers of battles long since fought poured from the very walls of the castle. For every inch the members of the Ring gained one more ghosts attacked them.

"At this rate we'll never make it to the hall! There's too many of them," snarled Arclight in frustration as his holy weapon cleansed and banished another phantom.

Uudy looked out the window and smiled. One by one Seek Meiera and Schadoe began to float in the air as she cast her spells. "Jump out the window, we'll use the courtyard to get to the lower floors." Uudy began the spell that would summon a giant wind elemental to protect them. The moment the elemental appeared, Arclight picked up Uudy and jumped through the window. "ARC WAIT! I HAVEN'T CAST YOUR LEVITATION SPELL YET!" Uudy's eyes went wide as the ground rushed up to meet her. Suddenly a gold aura surrounded them and absorbed the impact from hitting the ground. Uudy looked up at the glowing paladin to see that mischievous grin on his face again.

"Levitating was all well and good but I land better then I fly." Arclight chuckled.

Uudy just bonked the paladin on the head. "Crazy knight," she said giving him a quick hug.

As they reentered the castle through the courtyard Arclight suddenly raced down one of the descending stairways. "I got hunch I need to check, the rest of ya should go help Aenau."

"Lets let Arc play out his hunch, we need to hurry and get to the other Ring members," said Seek.

The monsters slowly continued to creep through the castle. Driven by an eternal and damning thirst for blood, they would not stop ever living soul in the castle had been drained of their last drop. Several of the ghostly creatures paused as they could feel warmth of the living hiding behind large aspen doors. Ravenous beyond reason they struck the doors shattering the expensive aspen, and charged into the room.

The surviving Ring of Destiny members stood before them, blocking the path to the corpses of their dead comrades. Aenau stepped forward to face the beasts threatening them. The divine power she channeled built and flared around her in almost blinding mystic energy.

"GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Aenau shouted. The blazing red magic around her flowed into a giant force bolt that blasted one of the monsters and sent him flying back through the shattered doors.

"I'm guessing Aenau doesn't entertain house guests often," joked Yaman.

"Focus a bit Yaman," Vixenne replied as she threw one of her blades into a disease covered lizard creature. The thing howled as enchanted knives, arrows, and shuriken tore into it. An icicle spear slammed into its head nailing it to the wall and finally killing it. Arnwolf and Dayzd sunk their blades into a giant phantasm. The ghastly creature shrieked as the magic weapons shredded it. A grotesque looking vampire grabbed Quorthon's arms pinning them. She was just about to sink her fangs into his throat when a bolt of magic struck her mind stunning her.

"Forget it lady. I'm the only one that's allowed to bite that dark elf," Wickedbrat shouted angrily. A bunch of arrows filled the vampire's back which let Quorthon get his hands free. Stepping back the shadow knight cut loose with a massive two handed slash that decapitated the creature turning it to dust.

As the Ring slowly pushed the creatures back, a single figure crept into their vault beneath the keep. It had taken him a great deal of time to slip past the many safe guards and traps the Ring had left for him. But the guild was severely occupied at the moment so the thief had all the time he needed. Walking past all the treasures and artifacts the Ring had acquired over the years he continued to search for one single object. The sound of magic being invoked interrupted his search but he was to late to block the force bolt that stunned him. Arclight stepped out of the shadows facing the intruder.

"I had a feeling you'd be down here to get Aerich's journal," said Arclight. "I was half tempted to bring Voltamor with me. I know he's dying to finish you off. But after that stunt you pulled with my lance, I figure I got first crack at ya."

Recovering from Arclight's spell the black knight snarled, "You and the Ring are starting to become a nuisance. You struggle like a stuck pig trying to escape the fire pit. Why don't you just lay down and die, you have no idea what your up against."

Arclight assumed a fighting stance as he raised his weapon. "What's your name 'boy'. I want to know what I should carve on your tombstone."

"My name is Tyfier you pathetic paladin. I hope your on good terms your god Arclight. The next time you'll see him will be in hell," laughed the evil knight as he drew his own blade.

"Well Tyfier, here's a little greetings from the Ring of Destiny." Arclight swung his massive hammer, not at his enemy but at a giant shelf near him. There was a great crack and the shelf began to fall. Tyfier only narrowly escaped being crushed beneath its massive frame. Off balance the black knight barely got his sword raised in time to block Arclight's next strike. Holding on to his blade with one hand Tyfier decked Arclight hard in the face. His weapon still locked against Tyfier's blade, Arclight kicked the dark knight right in his armored neck knocking him away. Both knights recovered and glared at each other ready to do what ever they had to in order to win.

In the upper levels the Ring continued to force their way to the portal room. Speedi rushed through the halls making sure they were clear. Throwing open the doors to stairway he saw they were coated in webs.

"Damn it this is the last thing we-," Speedi began to say before a giant undead spider dropped right in front of him. The creature was covered with multiple bleeding sores and hissed at the druid for disturbing its web. Speedi gave a yelp as he jumped back and threw a ball of fire at the thing. The webs caught on fire and the burnt spider grew very angry as it chased Speedi down the halls leaving a trail of pus and venom behind it. Seeing Speedi's plight as he ran towards them, Lyn called on the spirits of frost to aid her. A cold freezing breeze blew through the hall and weaved around the shaman until it shot forth in an icy wave. The spider didn't even have time to scream as it was completely frozen. Zoroo ran over to the thing and shattered it just be sure.

"Ok folks we're almost to the portal room. Shadoa see if you can get a peek inside while we move everyone up there," instructed Arnwolf. The Ring ascended the stair case, carefully stepping over the burning web pieces. As they gathered outside the door to the Hall of Portals, Shadoa appeared before them.

"Guys…there is a huge Spectral Dragon guarding the Hall of Portals. It looks like one mean bastard," reported Shadoa.

"Oh that's just great. Dragons are only one of the most ancient and powerful creatures in Norrath and we got a dead one blocking our path," Voltamor said frustrated.

"We can beat him," Aenau said simply.

"You sound pretty sure of that Aen," observed Nusbak.

"Sure I am. We beat him because we don't have a choice," replied Aenau.

"We need to win here. We can not retreat and fight another day. This one has to be a victory," stated Arnwolf.

"So lets get ready and get to it," said Qasar as he began to cast a spell that would protect the other guild members. The other casters joined him weaving arcane runes and protection spells on their fellow adventurers. Dragons were creatures of great magic. The Ring would need as much protection from that as they could get.

When they were finished Arnwolf said, "Dayzd, Madhacks, and I get the first shot. Get ready to run in there and help us." The warriors leaned up against the doors as Arnwolf silently turned the door knob. Quietly holding up his fingers he gave a silent count off. 3…2…1…GO. The three warriors rushed into the door and everyone winced at the ear splitting roar the dragon let out. The enchanted weapons they carried bit into the ethereal skin of the Spectral Dragon, but its claws and teeth tore into their armor as well. As soon as the beasts attention was diverted, the rest of the Ring rushed in to assist their companions.

"INCOMMING!" shouted Siznitch. Lightning ripped from his hands striking the dragon along with as many other spells and weapons as the Ring could bring against the dragon. The dragon responded by breathing some sort of phantasmal flame. The ghostly fire didn't physically burn those it touched but still caused the unspeakable agony. Arnwolf and Dayzd did their best to ignore the pain and continue to slash tiny cuts into the creatures spectral chest, while Madhacks whittled away at its legs.

"Sic em boys," Kenlain commanded as he and Lyn summoned a pack of wolf spirits which bit and clawed at the dragon.

Maecbeth's blade emitted a holy light as he called out, "Return to your eternal sleep and the night that spawned you!" The dragon let out a roar of pain as Maecbeth's holy blade pierced it. The dragon's tail swung like a baseball bat and knocked Maecbeth into Dayzd.

Seek and Schadoe ran into the room attacking the Dragon with their blades as well. Uudy and Meiera stood near the door preparing their spells.

Divine magic is an incredibly painfully magic to use against undead creatures and Meiera was throwing as much of it as she could against the Spectral Dragon. Uudy fire spells weren't doing wonders for the creature's temper either. Tasheaba barely had time to get a rune shield around Uudy before the dragon breathed again. Unfortunately Meiera had no protection from the blast as the ethereal flames washed over her and Uudy.

"MEIERA!" Schadoe shouted out in a panic.

"She's just unconscious she'll be alright," Victorine called back as she checked on the fallen cleric.

"Come on guys FINISH THIS THING" Arnwolf shouted.

Siznitch and Iniaman looked at each other and gave a quick nod. Then suddenly multicolored mana began to seep from them and cascade angrily all around them. Building like a storm magic burst forth in its purest raw form. The Spectral Dragon shrieked as the mana warped and clashed with its own magical body. The energy continued to devour and dissipate the dragon until there was nothing left. The Spectral Dragon turned transparent and faded from sight.

Exhausted Aenau slumped against the wall and looked towards the two spell casters, "Nice shooting guys."

Qasar shut down the magic sustaining the portals and they all flickered and closed. "We won't be getting any other uninvited guests now."

"I don't care if it's Veeshan herself, no one beats us on our own turf," said Dayzd proudly.

Down in the vault the two knights still fought each other. Each were taking an occasional wound from the other but they continued relentlessly without care. Magic began to gather around Tyfier's hands in what Arclight recognized as a shadow knight's spell. Arclight's vision suddenly went dark as he was blinded. Even though blind he was able to sense Tyfier reach out with one of his hands. Magic struck Arclight throwing him against the wall and causing him to writhe in blind agony. Arclight didn't need his eyes to tell him that Tyfier was lunging at him. Swinging his holy war hammer before him, Arclight felt it strike Tyfier and knock the dark knight away. Getting up and hiding behind a shelf, Arclight cast a healing spell and waited for his vision to return.

"You nearly had me Arclight. But it seems you just couldn't finish the job. If you want to end this bring the book to the Plane of Fear. Come alone if you want the answers to the mystery that's killing your friends. Find me and we will let fate decide who is the strongest." Tyfier called from out of the darkness.

"I'LL BE THERE!" Arclight shouted as his vision returned. "Just make sure you bring a coffin dark knight, cause your gonna need it!"

Schadoe and Seek were carrying an unconscious Meiera to her room to rest when Arclight emerged from the stairway that lead to the vault. Arclight immediately rushed over to check on Meiera.

"Its ok Arc she's just knocked out. She'll be fine after some rest." Seek assured him.

"Thank goodness," Arclight said breathing a little easier. The he noticed the onyx necklace the enchanter had given Meiera. Carefully as not to wake Meiera he removed the necklace. "I'll want to contact Erudin to check on something with them."

"Did your hunch work?" asked Schadoe.

"We'll know in an hour or so," replied Arclight as he walked away.

Seek, where did Arclight wander off to? Aenau's voice sounded in Seek's mind.

We just ran into him. He was in the vault playing out a hunch he said Seek responded.

In the vault? I see…thank you Seek. Aenau replied and was gone.

Arclight pulled metal clasp that held his guild badge to his armor. The enchanted badges not only allowed telepathic communication between its members. They also allowed other guild members to find if they were ever in trouble. Arclight couldn't afford to have the Ring coming with him for this duel, it could be a trap and that he was not willing to risk. He may not get a chance to beat the information out of that miserable shadow knight if others came with him. Stuffing the onyx pendant in his belt pouch, Arclight hoped he'd be able to use it to contact Erudin if something went wrong. Arclight dare not use the portals after the disaster that had just happened. He was almost to the front gate when he saw that someone was waiting for him.

"Hello paladin," Aenau said as she stood in front of the gate to the castle.

"Hello Aen," replied Arclight. "I need to leave."

"I can't let you I'm afraid," spoke Aenau quietly. "I can't take that chance. I know you have Aerich's journal on you. For all I know the attack on the keep was orchestrated to get that journal. I let you pass once in good faith, something I would do for almost no one else. I dare not risk everyone by doing it again. The only good thing out of this is that one way or other, we'll know where your loyalties stand after this. Go back to your room knight, don't prove me wrong."

Arclight stared at her trying to figure out what to do, trying to see some flicker of emotion her cold eyes. Finally he just shook his head and replied softly, "If its any consolation Aen, I'd do the same thing." Arclight turned and began to walk back into the keep. Aenau noticed the magic flaring up around him to late as he spun around and fired a force bolt. The bolt knocked Aenau to the ground stunning her for a moment. Recovering quickly Aenau got to her feet and began casting a far more lethal force bolt of her own.

"That was stupid Arc," Aenau pointed out as her own magic swirled around her. "You had to know that little force bolt wouldn't be enough to stop me."

"I know Aen," replied Arclight as magic gathered around him as well. "I just figured between the time it takes to cast both spells, this would take affect." Arclight held up the empty vial of a gate potion Schadoe had given him.

"NO!" shouted Aenau as she unleashed her magic. But the force bolt passed through the knight as he disappeared.

The potion dropped Arclight off at the Plane of Knowledge. Closing his eyes he quietly whispered, "I'm sorry Aen. I truly am." Opening his eyes he quoted, "But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep." Immediately the knight set out for the portal to the swamp of Feerrott.


	5. The Shadows Revealed

CHAPTER 5: The Shadows Revealed

The moment Arclight entered the swamp he saw it was a mess. Normally a dark place to begin with it was pitch black. The light from the paladin's armor was the only thing that illuminated his way. The water bubbled and the trees shook as if the very swamp itself was reacting to the Night of Darkness. Fortunately the ogres and lizardmen seemed to have to many troubles of their own to be concerned with one knight sneaking through their swamp. Walking through an illusionary wall on the side of a hill Arclight entered the cave. Evil specters guarded the cave but Arclight slipped past them invisible to their eyes.

Finally he reached his destination, the portal to the Plane of Fear. Possibly the oldest constructed portal in Norrath it was large enough to let a giant through. The Night gives strength to the creatures of evil planes, he recalled the Erudite's telling him. This portal lead to a place that had been the death of more adventures then any other place he had ever seen. Some how it also seemed a lot larger and ominous when you were the only one entering it. Gathering his courage Arclight began to walk to the portal.

Arclight…its me Meiera. Arclight was startled and checked his armor where his badge usually hung. Meiera must be using some other magical device to communicate with him Arclight realized.

I don't know what you're about to do or why you won't let us help you. I do not ever want to believe we will be enemies. You are one of my best friends. But if it is fate that our paths have crossed for last time, I just wanted to wish you a good journey. May your road never be boring. Good bye my friend.

Arclight stood there and struggled with the overwhelming desire to wear his guild badge and contact Meiera. If he did though the Ring would know where he is. Arclight could not let that happen. Anger began to boil inside of him, anger at being in this position. Anger directed at Tyfier for causing this. The knight used his temper to hold his fear in check as he entered the portal. Upon entering the twisted and corrupt land of Fear, Arclight immediately sought out the throne of Cazic Thule, God of fear and lord of this plane.

Instead of Cazic Thule's throne, a strange altar stood in its place. At the top of the stairs to the altar was a large crystalline orb. Colors of all kinds spun inside the orb, swirling as if they were some sort of liquid splashing themselves against the crystal trying to escape. What drew Arclight's attention was the metal stand that held the crystal. Melted into its center was what appeared to be a blood stained badge. Upon which was written the words Ring of Destiny.

"Greetings Knight of Karana," a voice spoke as the invisibility faded to reveal Morganel Yaf.

"YOU!" Arclight shouted.

"Yes Arclight I'm the one responsible for your guilds death," admitted the enchanter.

"We weren't your enemies. What the hell was your problem with us?" demanded Arclight.

"One does what one must to win. You of all people should understand that." Morganel pointed out.

"Win against what?" exclaimed Arclight.

"Death itself," answered Morganel. "As hard as you fought to get here I suppose you've earned a few answers. Do you have any idea what an opportunity the Night of Darkness has offered me? Do you know the reward for the murders I have committed will be unlike anything ever dreamed possible?" The enchanter caressed the giant crystal next to her. "In here is the souls of all the dead members of the Ring of Destiny. The council of Heretics in Paineel was all to happy to supply me with what I needed for this endeavor. Using their knowledge I have enchanted this crystal to capture the Rings dead members using the same magic mentally connects all of your guild. Very soon I will use the power of the Night of Darkness to infuse their souls to my magic. Their strengths, their very essence will become my power. It will only take a few more souls and I will become a goddess."

"You used the magic of our guild badges to listen on all of our strategies didn't you?" Arclight asked as his temper boiled.

"I knew your every plan before your fellow guild members did," Morganel acknowledged. "The knowledge of portals held by the magician's guild in Erudin is extensive. It gave me access to all kinds of lands filled with creatures that would have destroyed the Ring for their own simple amusement. The only thing I didn't know was where your hidden guild castle was. So I enchanted the pendant I gave Meiera to hold Tyfier's soul till he could inform me of the keeps location. Once we knew where to find you, it was all to easy adjust your portals to more hostile areas."

Tyfier appeared next to her with a large sheathed blade in his hand. "Unfortunately my mistress was proved correct that you would not be as easy to kill as expected, even with most of your leaders gone."

Arclight climbed the stairs to the altar till he stood only a few steps in front of the shadow knight. Drawing his war hammer he settled to his fighting stance. "Lets end this dark knight."

Morganel waved her hand and a chair appeared for her to sit on. "Finish him quickly Tyfier, We almost ready to proceed."

Before Tyfier could even draw his sword Arclight swung his holy war hammer. Not at the shadow knight but at the giant crystal orb. Purple magic energy shot forth from the crystal seizing the hammer and forcing it away.

"Obviously your power isn't enough to break my mistresses enchantments," commented Tyfier with a mocking laugh. Drawing his weapon from it sheath he revealed an evil looking two handed sword with a bladed edge on one side and saw teeth on the other. "This is one of her finest creations. This blade was originally forged by the dark elves. Tempered by hate's fire and quenched in the blood innocents, this blade hungers for life…your life. My lady's magic has made even more ravenous, even more evil."

"Let me tell you something 'boy'. All the evil swords in all of Norrath wouldn't be able to stop me from doing what I'm about to do to you," Arclight promised as he swung his holy weapon again this time at Tyfier's head.

Tyfier brought his sword up to parry the over head swing. As the weapons locked in Tyfier's parry, Arclight grabbed the dark knight's weapon holding it there as he spun around and rammed the head of his weapon into Tyfier's gut. Using the leverage his hammer had just given him Arclight tossed Tyfier over his head and down the stairs of the altar. Jumping down the stairs Arclight attempted to end the fight by crushing Tyfier's skull with his war hammer. The shadow knight rolled away and scored a perfect counter strike across Arclight's breast plate. Fortunately for Arclight his armor protected him and once again the two knights circled each other. Arclight began to feel hot and sweat inside his armor and he knew then that Tyfier had cursed him.

Attacking quickly so Arclight would not have time to cure the terrible fever that burned within him, Tyfier began to use the range of his longer weapon to his advantage. Arclight responded by using his holy weapon like a shield to deflect his opponents attacks. A force bolt knocked Tyfier away from him, but when Arclight moved in to attack his vision suddenly went dark.

"This time I'm ready for that trick," Arclight shouted as he cast his own spell. Multiple flashes of light burst forth blinding the shadow knight as well. Dispelling the curses on him, Arclight knocked Tyfier's weapon from his hands. Seizing the paladin's arm Tyfier blasted Arclight with dark magic causing him to stumble back and drop his weapon as well. Tyfier grabbed Arclight by the throat and began to strangle him. Recovering quick Arclight backhanded Tyfier with one hand and punched him with the other breaking the dark knight's grip. Tyfier reached down to snatch up Arclight's hammer but the shadow knight cried in agony at the weapon's touch.

"That is a holy weapon blessed by Karana himself. Evil can not bear its touch," explained Arclight with vindictive grin.

Snarling Tyfier kicked the weapon away and tackled the paladin knocking him over. The medallion of Karana Arclight wore went flying and rolled into the grass. The paladin rammed his armored knee into Tyfier's side knocking him away. As Arclight moved to continue his attack roots sprung from the ground entrapping him.

"You've played with him long enough Tyfier now finish the knight off," ordered Morganel.

"Yes mistress," replied the battered shadow knight. Walking over to his evil blade he picked it up. Arclight was trapped there was nothing he could do and no way he could stop them now.

Tyfier smiled at the look of despair on the face of Arclight. If he had been carefully listening as he drew back his blade to finish the paladin off he might have heard a soft whisper of "Vae Victus." A gold aura blocked Tyfier's attack but it dropped as quickly as it came. Arclight seized Tyfier's wrist and disarmed him knocking his blade to the ground. Ramming his helmetless forehead into Tyfier's spiked mask may have been a painful tactic but it was an effective one as Tyfier stumbled away.

Frustrated that this stupid paladin just simply wouldn't die, Tyfier got back up to finish Arclight off. His rage turned to shock as Arclight reached down and picked his cursed evil blade. The black aura that wove around the cursed weapon traveled up the arm that held it and wove deep into Arclight's heart poisoning it. His enchanted armor that once glowed with holy light became stained and black as if burnt. The knight's blond hair turned a cold iron gray but most disturbing of all, the medallion of Karana that lay in the grass suddenly cracked and shattered.

Back at the Ring of Destiny's castle in the great hall the remaining Ring of Destiny members gathered to discuss their next move. Arclight's Lance of Thunder was lying on the table by the corpses of the dead. It shook suddenly getting the attention of everyone then it stopped as it's silver blade grew black and its gold handle grew tarnished and rusted.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Arnwolf.

"What we've known all along," replied Aenau. "The knight has become one of the fallen." Aenau cursed her own naivete. Knight's were fools who were unable to cling to their own ridiculous beliefs. Like the dark elves they were simply good when it suits them. It was a mere show for the gullible. She was foolish thinking other wise she told herself.

Arclight stared at the blade he now held. The blade fed his wrath like a burning fire. It was making him stronger and stronger. With one swing he cut the roots holding his feet.

Snarling at Tyfier he said, "I've fought monsters all my life, but if I have to be come one to kill you then SO BE IT!" Arclight buried the black blade into Tyfier's chest impaling him. Using his new found strength he lifted the pierced knight over his head and held him there. "VAE VICTUS" Arclight roared as swung the blade tossing the corpse off of it and sending it rolling in the grass. Bloodstained and still pissed off Arclight approached the altar.

"Impressive Arclight. I underestimated how far you'd go to win," commented Morganel as she stood up from her chair.

"Your next lady. You can join your companion in what ever hell the gods send you to," swore Arclight.

"You don't how wrong you are," laughed Morganel as she began to cast a spell. "You have sealed your fate fallen knight. I enchanted that blade to feed my orb's power on the odd chance some of the Ring would interfere. As that blade is connected to my prison so are you. When you choose to wield that dark blade you lost more then your soul, you lost this fight as well!"

Arclight felt his spirit being torn from his body. A dark force from the sword seized his spirit trying to drag it to the waiting crystal prison. But Arclight raged against the pull. The spell managed to drag his spirit into the sword but it could not pull him out into the crystal. The contest between Arclight's will and spell power was to much for the blade to contain. The sword shattered in an eruption of dark magic. When the sword's dark power faded the only things left were Arclight's corpse and pieces of a broken black blade, both lie smoking and still.

The enchantress walked over to them and reached down making sure the fallen paladin was dead. Satisfied that he was she turned and saw that the pieces of the black blade was devoid of magic as well. The knight's soul ripped itself apart trying to resist my spell, the enchantress thought to herself. Perhaps he preferred the kinder fate of oblivion rather then share his companion's doom. The enchantress smiled to herself as she saw the orb glowing with the power of its captives. Power that made her a goddess! Power that made her so much more then any of the fools trapped within it. Or the fools that had tried to stop her as she looked down on Arclight's corpse and gave it a sadistic kick. Something rolled out of the knight's blood stained corpse near her feet.

"Ah, thank you Arclight" the enchantress said as she reached down and picked it up. "I do so love the beauty of my work, its nice to have it returned to me." It was the onyx crescent moon pendant. Holding it up to the torch light she turned it over in her hand to admire her craft.

It was then she realized her mistake. Arclight's spirit was unable to return to its broken body and having no where else to go had entered the pendant. The same spirit now rushed forth out of the pendant and tried to possess her body and seize control of her mind. Struggling for control Morganel stammered out a hastily constructed spell that tore Arclight's spirit from her body. Forced onto the material plane Arclight was now a ghostly phantasm. Recovering first Arclight swung his fists into the enchanter's head but they passed through with no effect.

As Morganel shook her had to clear it she laughed at the specter before her. "You can not harm me dead knight." Arclight tried to pick up a chair to hit her with but his hand passed through it as well. "You can't harm me," Morganel repeated. "But I can harm you!" The enchanter began to cast a spell and Arclight was knocked down the stairs as a bolt of magic pierced him. Backing up the fallen knight let out a howl of agony as another shot sliced into him dropping him to the ground. "Run away little ghost there is nothing you can do to harm the living," Morganel called out as she fired another bolt. This one knocked Arclight onto his back and rolling on grass he couldn't feel or touch.

Struggling to get back to his feet he saw to his amazement his hand was resting on the blessed war hammer. A holy light began to pour from weapon. The light offered him penance, it offered him a chance be released.

"If I have to die it should be as I tried to live. As I believed," spoke Arclight. Reaching down he picked up the glowing weapon. The holy cleansed and purified the darkness, the taint that had poisoned him. It restored Arclight and more. Arclight's body faded away into nothing. As Arclight looked down at the hands that gripped his weapon he saw they were flesh and blood again. Thanking the gods he looked once again at the crystal that held his friends.

Arclight spoke one last prayer as he summoned all his strength. "I'd like to ask ya for one more favor. I know I've used up more favors then any man ever should have. I know you don't like people taking your favors for granted either. But I could use you help one last time. I truly believe they deserve a better destiny then that and I think they have the strength to find it. Help me free them." Arclight flung his war hammer with all his strength at the crystal. He never saw it cause his eyes were locked on the crystal orb, but at that moment his shattered medallion of Karana reformed whole and undamaged.

The war hammer struck orb and was carried away in an explosion of freed souls that formed a tornado of power in their efforts to get free. As the grass and dirt around him got torn up by the tornado's power, Arclight tried to steady himself with one hand as he grabbed his guild badge with the other.

Aenau like everyone else was staring in puzzlement over the sudden flare of holy light that surrounded the Lance of Thunder. Suddenly in her mind she could hear Arclight shouting Aen cast the spell to bring them back NOW .

Not understanding and trying to restrain the hope in her heart, she ran as fast as she could to Ckorik's body. Casting her spell she found herself having trouble breathing as she waited any sign of success. Ckorik showed no response at all. Bashing her hand on the table she couldn't help but curse fate (and a few other things too). A clawed hand slipped into hers startling Aenau.

"You should never be that sad my lady," Ckorik whispered painfully. Aenau seized the iksar in a fierce hug as the other clerics began casting spells for the other dead.

Arclight tried to shield his eyes the wind the spirit storm was giving off. A bolt of magic struck him without warning. Trying to recover from it Arclight found himself paralyzed by magic unable to move.

"You son of a bitch," Morganel whispered into his ear. "You've ruined everything. I'VE LOST EVERYTHING" Arclight was about tell her how happy that made him when she hit him with another spell. Grabbing the knight by the hair and yanking his head back she whispered to him. "Enjoy your victory paladin of Karana it will be your last." Placing her hands on the on both sides of Arclight's head she began to cast more magic.

One of the most deadly spells enchanters could work were ones that affected the minds of other. Morganel cast a spell that stabbed into Arclight's mind like a hot knife. Neurons flared and sizzled as Morganel magically lashed out again and again at Arclight's mind. The only thing holding the knight up was Morganel's spell as Arclight had long since lost consciousness from the torture.

Now what happened next is the subject of much debate. Most of the simple folk will tell ya it was chance, nothing more nothing less. Some that are more spiritual will say the gods had taken an active hand once again. But if you ask any of the members of the Ring of Destiny, they'll tell you that evil bitch enchanter had pissed them off for the last time. That it was the spirits of the fallen guild members that struck her down.

Whatever you believe the cause, Arclight's war hammer that had been carried away by the tornado was suddenly tossed out of it. For what ever reason it flew off like a shot right towards the enchanter. Striking Morganel right in the head, the enchanter was dead before she even knew she was hit. Both her and Arclight dropped to the ground and lie unmoving.


	6. Dawn

EPILOUGE: An End to the Night.

Ckorik walked though the torch lit halls of the keep. Three days had passed and still the sun hadn't risen. Other monsters had risen up as well but the Ring attacked them with reckless abandon, keeping them from becoming an even bigger threat. Such things however were not on Ckorik's mind at this moment.

"Hello Ckorik," said Meiera. "I can guess where you're headed."

"Has she made any progress?" asked Ckorik.

"No," Meiera answered with a frustrated sigh. "It's been two days since Seek ran off into the Plane of Fear and brought Arclight's body back. He's alive Ckorik, I know he is. Our spells just don't seem to be able to wake him up."

"I take it Aen is still with him?" asked Ckorik.

"Ya she needs to get some sleep but she just keeps casting healing spells on him." Meiera explained shaking her head. "You know how Aen gets when she's determined."

"Yes I do, and few can change her mind," chuckled Ckorik. Both of them walked up into to the tower where Arclight lay in bed unconscious. Upon entering the room they saw Aenau sitting there exhausted, much as they expected.

"How is he?" asked Meiera.

"The same," replied Aenau sleepily.

Ckorik just shook his head and said, "You should get some rest-"

"I'm fine," interrupted Aenau. "Drop it dear."

Meiera shot Ckorik a look that said I told you so.

"Hey guys what are ya doing in my room?" a groggy voice spoke from the bed. Everyone looked at the bed where the paladin was stirring.

"Umm you're not in your room Arc," pointed out Ckorik.

"Ooh did Meiera buy the drinks again?" groaned Arclight as he tried to sit up.

"Umm no Arc. Do you remember what happened?" asked Meiera.

Arclight stopped trying to sit up and stared into space for a moment. "Bits and pieces…ya I remember."

"We saw the Lance of Thunder go black. We thought you had fallen." Aenau said.

"I did fall," replied Arclight. A cold shiver passed though him recalled the experience.

"Its ok Arc there is no evil that can't be redeemed," said Meiera trying reassure him.

"I know," answered Arclight. "Its like I told ya before Aen. Every knight falls, it's the just ones that rise again."

"It is good that you were able to Arc," nodded Aenau.

A slight grin crept onto Arclight's tired face, "Nice to hear you call me Arc instead of knight or paladin. Just wish I wouldn't always have to get the crap kicked out of me to get ya to do it."

Aenau glared at the grinning paladin trying to fight down a laugh and a retort at the same time and knowing he did that on purpose. "You…you don't ever quit do you paladin?"

"Well at least not before the fourth beer," replied Arclight snickering.

"Hey Arc glad to see your awake," said Ilyeana as she entered the room. "Just wanted to let you all know its getting lighter outside. I think the sun's coming up."

Arclight tossed off his bed covers and tried to get to his feet.

"Arc I'm not sure if you should be standing so soon," Meiera pointed out.

"I just want to see the sun rise," explained Arclight. As he stood up a look of puzzlement and confusion crossed his face as he promptly dropped to the ground. Sighing Meiera helped him get up and walk to the balcony. Leaning on the rail, Arclight watched as the sky slowly but finally brightened and sun revealed itself.

"Happy that the night is over?" asked Ckorik.

"Just glad to see the sun rise," replied Arclight grinning again. "There is a lot of promise in a sun rise. In the start of a new day. A new start. To many good things to miss and too many new paths to take."

"I don't know where you get all that energy all that determination," Ckorik said.

"I like to live, as much as I possibly can," replied Arclight. "It's what I want more then any physical riches you can dream of. Wandering, adventuring, learning, or even just hanging around drinking with my friends are all good ways to live a little more. So I like to greet every new start as a chance to live a little more and a little better. That's why I like the sun rises."

"It can't last for ever Arc" Ckorik pointed out.

"No it can't," agreed Arclight. "That's why I do so much of it. Awhile back I had to give it all up cause my family needed me. Once they had what they needed I was back to wandering and learning as fast as I could. It's the only way I know how to live. So far…its also the best way I've seen. I'll probably be doing this for a long time whether it gets me somewhere or not, simply because it is the best way to do things."

"Speaking of which I've been carrying this on me for when you woke up," said Meiera as she handed Arclight a beer.

Chuckling Arclight took the beer and cracked it open, "What can I say guys? Having a drink with a few friends is a great way to greet the new day."

The End……..till it's time for another adventure.


End file.
